Start Again
by ReignandRoses96
Summary: "Can't I just turn back the clock? Forgive my sins? I just wanna roll my sleeves up And start again. I know that I messed it up- Time and time again, I just wanna roll my sleeves up And start again." Juliet (Jet) Bronte is your pretty average tech geek, gamer, and occasional hacker for hire...until she hacks Stark Industries and is hired by Tony Stark. After being flung into the
1. Chapter 1

"JET!"

Jet jumped, ripping her headphones off of her head and glancing behind her, desk chair almost tipping over with her sudden movements.

She ungracefully crashed to the floor with a shriek and in a tangle of limbs and swivel chair as her office door opened, the familiar face of her best friend peeking in.

"SHUT UP, JAY! NOT ONE WORD!" Jet chided, glaring up at him as she scrambled back to her feet, setting the chair back upright.

Jay raised an eyebrow, dark eyes crinkling as a smirk overtook his face.

"Whatever you say, Zoom. I'll just make sure to tell everyone else to forget what a complete clod you are too." He snickered, holding up his hands to attempt to block the barrage of playful punches directed at him.

"SHUT UP! I just turned around too fast is all."

"You, Juliet, are a completely uncoordinated baby giraffe, but I love you anyway." Jay pressed, crossing his arms as Jet relented.

She rolled her eyes, returning to her chair and sitting indian style.

"What's up, Jay?" Jet grumbled, snickering as Jay plopped down on the edge of her desk.

"Do you wanna play Call of Duty? You said today was your off day and I'm bored." He whined, poking her arm as she went back to editing the video she was currently working on.

"Yeah, well, you convinced me that I needed to go to that frat party last night, sooo I didn't get it finished like I'd planned." She sighed, unable to not be amused by the pout on her friend's face.

"You suck."

"I'm commited."

"How's your other project coming along?" Jay asked, desperate to aleviate his boredom and willing to use any means necessary.

"You mean hacking into Stark Industries?" Jet replied, quirking an eyebrow, eyes glued to the screen.

"No, I was talking about how you're working on not hating your brother and uncle." He deadpanned, earning another swing at his face.

"Fuck you dude."

"Yes, I'm talking about your terrifying knowledge of tech and codebreaking." Jay groaned, stretching.

Jet simply kept typing furiously at the keyboard, choosing to ignore him and focus on the second computer monitor.

Numbers rapidly moved as a timer counted down at the corner, signaling that her software was doing it's job.

"I'll be in within the hour, not to worry." She assured, a yawn escaping her lips.

"I just don't understand why you want to hack Stark's servers?"

"Because the suit is freaking awesome and I want one?" Jet screeched in exasperation, hands flying up in the air.

"And what makes you think that y-"

"SHUUUUUTTTT UP!" She hissed, the counter reaching zero.

"Ooohhhh can I watch?"

"JAY!"

Jay leaned back, watching Jet scoot closer to the screen, eyes scanning the multiple messages popping up faster than he could keep track of.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Jet muttered, her rapid typing turning to frantic pounding.

"Should I be concerned?"

"No...I just tripped a fucking firewall. Stark thinks he's smart, buuutttt...I'm smarter."

Her phone began to buzz, Jet motioning for Jay to answer the vibrating object.

Jay shook his head, grabbing the phone and tapping the answer button.

"Hi, is this the person who's hacking my system?"

Jay howled, pure shock racing through him and effectively scaring Jet.

"IT'S TONY FUCKING STARK!"

Jet froze, slowly turning to take the phone.

"Um, hello?"

"Yes hi, this is Tony fucking Stark. Can you not mess with my computers anymore please?"


	2. Chapter 2

The following day, Jet sheepishly sat in Tony Stark's office, fidgeting with the rings on her fingers as she waited for him to show up.  
After the hacking incident, Tony decided that they should meet up to talk about what happened.

She was just praying he wouldn't blast her with a repulsor beam.

Jet jumped as she heard the door open, a lump forming in her throat as Tony walked in and sat himself down on the edge of the desk in front of her, looking over a file.

"How old are you, kid?"

She gulped, eyes wide as he stared her down.

"I'm twenty." She answered, shifting uncomfortably.

"Yeah, that's what the handy-dandy file in my hand says too. I was just wondering how honest you were gonna be. Cool. So, what made you think to hack into Stark Industries' server, Juliet?" He pressed, unable to keep the amusement off of his face as he tried to figure out why she was so freaked out.

"Um, I'm a fan of the suit. And your tech." Jet mumbled, offering a small smile.

Tony raised an eyebrow, pursing his lips as he set the file down beside him.

"You mean to tell me that you infiltrated my computers for sensitive information?"

"Umm...see, yes and no?"

"Explain the no." He encouraged, leaning forward to study her face.

"I...look, I hacked the Nexus in highschool. It was my graduation project, something to keep my brain focused because otherwise it's constantly going and I just can't slow it down. This was my college graduation project...I got my masters in three years, and..." Jet rambled, hands flying around her to keep up with her words.

"Okay, you're hired."

"...what?"

Tony extended his hand, a smirk overtaking his face.

"If you can out hack me...and the Nexus...and the Pentagon...I think that you need to be here, where those talents can be put to use." He continued over Jet's sputtering.

"Let me get this straight, I hacked into your system, and you're going to hire me?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh...okay then." She stammered, shaking his hand.

"By the way, kid...your channel is awesome, love the original Sonic gameplay you did." Tony added, winking at her before standing up.

"Ah, thanks? And yeah, Sonic is my favorite. Wait...you watch my videos?" Jet escaped, running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, your commentary is pretty funny. Especially the screech that happens when you fall off of things. Anyway, let me show you to your office." He chuckled, rolling his shoulders.

She pouted for a moment, getting up herself and following Tony out of his office.

"I have an office?"

"You do now. Miss Potts and I, after reviewing your application, decided that you'd best be suited working with me on the suits...and in the IT and Tech departments." Tony explained, leading her down a long set of stairs.

"Suits? I get to play with the suits?"

"Ah, correction...WE get to play with the suits." Tony chided, the pair coming to what she determined to be a basement.

"Oh...my...god. I actually might cry."


End file.
